


They Should Learn To Say Your Name

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Connor saves reader, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship, Threats of Violence, Violence, language learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “Foolish is more like it.” Something soft touched her face and she registered that he was wiping the blood away with a handkerchief.“Perhaps…but it takes a courageous heart to stand up to injustice.” Her lips pulled into a grin and she said,“You tell this to all the woman you save?” His dark brows furrowed, and he asked,“What do you mean?” She blinked, suddenly embarrassed at her words and she shook her head, offering,
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	They Should Learn To Say Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read any of my stories, you know I've been doing one where the reader is a seamstress. This is the first meeting between her and Connor! Enjoy! -Thorne

With the war in full swing, the streets of Boston and New York were full of angry people. It certainly wasn’t uncommon for Connor to involve himself in disputes, especially if they involved the redcoats or tax-collectors enforcing rule over the townspeople. Boston seemed to be the target city for today, and he weaved in between the townsfolk, listening for any signs of trouble. Of course, he found it without having to listen; the enemy became bolder, starting fights in the middle of the street, and he frowned as he watched a couple of redcoats shove an older gentleman to the ground, laughing as he cried out in pain. Something akin to rage bubbled deep inside him and he started over when a woman ran to the man, shielding him from them.

Her eyes were aflame with anger as she hissed, “ _How dare you_!” Their laughter faded at her shout and she fumed, “Have you no shame! Assaulting _innocent_ people! These are not rebel soldiers or militiamen!” She took a step towards them, pointing a finger in their faces. “You redcoats are nothing but _abusers_ and _thieves_! You _and_ your good for nothing king!” Connor silently moved closer, but a flash of metal caught his eye and he paused, instantly realizing what she was doing; she was making herself the target to save the man. “Well you know what I think?” Her hand shot forward, and all the sudden, a howl of pain echoed through the street. The redcoat dropped his musket, screaming as he reached up to grab at the iron knitting needle she’d embedded in his arm. She took a step sideways and hissed, “ _Down with the bloody red king_!” The second redcoat barely had a moment to gape at her before she picked up her skirt and took off as fast as she could, knowing they’d give chase.

Sure enough they did, and Connor sprinted after them. Evidently, this was something she’d done before because she knew which streets to take, weaving in and out of alleys to lose them. However, he knew they weren’t going to give up the chase until they’d caught her, and when a packed street forced her into a dead end, he realized she wasn’t going to make it out unless he helped her.

The redcoats stalked towards her and she brandished her second knitting needle as one would a knife. One raised his musket to keep her from running and the one she’d stabbed stepped forward, an evil grin crossing his lips as he quipped, “Assaulting a member of His Majesty’s army is a _serious_ offense.”

Though her eyes bore fear, a bolt of hatred flashed within them and she spat, “Then I guess I should’ve aimed for your _heart_. Might’ve gotten a reward from the patriots.”

He scoffed and took a step towards her, noting how she flipped the needle in her grip. “So you’re a member of the rebel army as well?” He shot a glance over his shoulder at the second soldier. “I don’t think the captain would mind if we administered justice right here.” He looked back at her, snickering, “No need to waste good money on an execution.” He stopped in front of her and for a split second, neither of them moved, then she jerked, raising the needle into the air. He caught her arm with an effortless ease and curled his other hand into a fist, sending it into her stomach.

A pained gasp tore through her and she went to her knees, gagging as the air seemed to fade from her lungs. She felt him kneel down beside her and when she looked over, the back of his hand came across her cheek with enough force to send her back against the wall. Their laughter echoed in her ears, but the pain spreading up her spine and head from the impact held dominion over it. Tears welled in her vision from the pain and a hand clutched her jaw, yanking her head up to look at him. His breath sent a revolting feeling through her stomach as he hissed, “I’m going to enjoy this.” Before he could reach for her bodice, someone’s hand curled around his jaw and yanked it to the side. With a sickening snap, his neck was broken, and she was freed from his grasp. She went to the ground again, reaching up to hold her jaw when a hand appeared in her vision, the same one that had saved her.

She recoiled slightly when their voice calmed, “It is okay…I am not going to hurt you.” She looked up at her savior and he wore a solemn expression as he lowered the white hood. He wore a small smile that reached his honeyed eyes and he introduced himself. “My name is Connor.” He gestured to the dead soldiers, and she glanced over to see the second redcoat face down in the dirt, a pool of blood growing around him; she hadn’t even heard him go down. “I saw what you did in the market. It was very brave.”

She scoffed, reaching up to wipe her lip, pulling her hand away to see the blood on her fingertips. “ _Foolish_ is more like it.”

Something soft touched her face and she registered that he was wiping the blood away with a handkerchief. “ _Perhaps_ …but it takes a courageous heart to stand up to injustice.”

Her lips pulled into a grin and she said, “You tell this to _all_ the woman you save?”

His dark brows furrowed, and he asked, “What do you mean?”

She blinked, suddenly embarrassed at her words and she shook her head, offering, “ _Nothing_.” Clearing her throat, she said, “Thank you for saving my life. I’m (Y/N).” He smiled at her and stood, holding out his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet, watching as she glared at the dead soldiers. “ _Bastards_ … _all of ‘em_. They do this to people every day, forcing them from their homes, mocking them in the streets, abusing them.” (Y/N) frowned. “They forced me from my home a few weeks ago…I’ve been bouncing from the homes of friends ever since. I try to stop them when I can.” Her head lowered and she muttered, “ _But it seems I made a bigger mess than I did help_.”

Connor clasped his hands in front of him, affirming, “That is not true.” Her head shot up at the firmness in his statement and he added, “You have protected an innocent elder and shown the people that even townspeople can stand up to the British.”

She felt the corner of her lips rise and she murmured, “Thank you, Connor.”

When she fell silent, he asked, “You said they forced you from your home?”

She nodded, sighing, “Took all my tailoring supplies too.”

“Then you have nowhere to go?” Again, she nodded, and he suggested, “Why not come live with my village?” (Y/N) stared at him in shock and Connor smiled, “It is called the Davenport Homestead.”

She simply gaped at him and blurted, “You’re offering me a home in yours?” He nodded. “ _Why_?”

He gestured for them to walk and he explained, “Our village is growing, and we have need of men and women who can bring trade and growth. I would be willing to accompany you in case you were afraid of another run in with the redcoats?”

(Y/N) stopped and before she could help it, she had one of his hand in both of hers, cheerfully accepting, “ _Yes_ , _I would be more than happy to go_!” He smiled and she pulled her hand away, following as he led her.

The journey to the homestead would’ve gone into the night had Connor not suggested they set up a small camp and rest. She watched him poke at the fire with a stick before sitting back against a log, at least an arm’s length away from her. There hadn’t been much conversation between them as they traveled, and she soon understood that he wasn’t much for talking, but something had been eating at her since he’d rescued her, and against her better judgement of prying, she asked, “Connor? May I ask you something?” He nodded and she inquired, “What’s your name?”

His brows furrowed and he turned his head, looking at her. “Excuse me?”

(Y/N) giggled, propping her elbow on the log as she repeated, “ _Your name? What is it_?”

Connor seemed puzzled because he shook his head, stating, “ **My name is Connor**.”

She let out a huff and quipped, “I might’ve been born _at night_ , but it wasn’t _last_ _night_.” Her words only confused him more and she clarified, “It means _I’m not a fool_. I don’t think it’s wrong for me to assume your name _isn’t_ Connor.” She observed him a moment, then she surmised, “You took a colonial name to blend in with the people, didn’t you?”

He didn’t respond at first, dropping her gaze, obviously thinking about how he was going answer her question, but he knew it was rhetorical, and he knew that she knew ‘Connor’ wasn’t his name. He raised his eyes, meeting hers and said, “My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

(Y/N) cocked an eyebrow and requested, “ _Say that again_.”

Connor looked away as he sighed, “ _Just use Connor. It is easier_.”

“ _Easier, yes. But not right_.” He whipped his head back around to see her gazing at him firmly. “ _I wouldn’t like someone to call me another name if they couldn’t bother to learn my real one._ ” She pointed at him. “ _It is your name and people should learn to say it properly and respectfully. So, will you repeat it please? A little slower_?”

He pursed his lips, then murmured, “Ratonhnhaké:ton.” (Y/N) mouthed the name and he enunciated, “ _Rah-doon-ha-gay-doon_.”

She nodded, repeating cautiously, “Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

Shaking his head a bit, he corrected rather firmly, “ **Ratonhnhaké:ton**.”

She swallowed and tried, “ _Ratonhnhaké:ton_.” He nodded and she smiled, satisfied with herself. Sticking out her hand, she greeted, “ _It’s nice to meet you, Ratonhnhaké:ton_.”

Connor looked at her hand, then her face and a small smile crossed his lips as he reached over and shook her hand. “ _It is nice to meet you as well_.”


End file.
